ミカグラ学園組曲 V -Fujouri Roulette-
'Mikagura School Suite V -Fujouri Roulette- ' (ミカグラ学園組曲５　不条理ルーレット) is the fifth novel of the Mikagura School Suite series. The main focus is about Eruna's encounter with the Mikagura Academy Headmistress, Bimii's secret, and Midterm Battle. Summary Chapter 1: Unreasonable Roulette : After Otone promised to Eruna that she will join her club, they began to search for a suitable room for their club. As usual, while searching for a club room together, Bimii came to warn Eruna while giving the ripped club application that if she did not write the club application seriously and fulfill the requirements for a new club carefully, he would be discharged. Although the club name, its purpose and the requirements can be written again, still, they could not falsify the number of members. With the time limit getting closer, there is no more time to recruit a new member. Eruna then decided to have a direct talk about this with the headmistress of Mikagura Academy. Although Bimii became slightly gloomy when Eruna uttered the word headmistress, he agreed that it was a good idea. With the help of Shigure, Katai, and Himi; Eruna, Otone and Bimii are ready to face the headmistress. Seisa also helped them by guiding them to the headmistress's room, although she was quite disheartened and quickly left once they entered it. : There, they met the headmistress supposedly, but, the person present there was a middle-school aged boy with pink hair and a transparent body, acting as the headmaster. Later, it was revealed that the boy is actually a projection and the real headmistress was somewhere on the corner of the room, operating the said projection with a keyboard. Eruna tried to consult the headmistress by saying that she’d like to make a new club but she could not fulfill the requirements. The headmistress said that she may acknowledge Eruna's club, so she asked her what the club's name is and what kind of club activity they will have. Eruna then said proudly that the name of the club is “Club For Spoiling Eruna Ichinomiya”, which made everyone in the room silent and the headmistress quickly rejected it, since it has no relation with cultural things at all. However, upon realizing that she was actually talking to Eruna, a girl from the Ichinomiya lineage, she asked her whether she knew about one of the portraits on this room or not. When Eruna looked at the said portrait, she remembered that it was the girl who she met when her power was awakened in the middle of her opposition battle against Himi. : The headmistress said that the girl in the portrait is actually Eruna’s ancestor, the miko who set up the magic barrier in Mikagura Academy. This initially shocked Eruna, but upon seeing this as another chance to get the headmistress's permission, said once again that the name of their club is actually the “After School Paradise Club” and that their goal is to connect everyone one by one and make the place become something like a paradise, or in short, to be the sort of ‘instrument’ in Mikagura Academy. Eruna and Otone were nervous on whether it will be accepted or not, however, the headmistress said that she actually received a message from Seisa, who requested that she acknowledge Eruna’s club. The headmistress then accepted the club application, making Eruna and Otone really delighted. However, the approval was only temporary since they still need to find one more person to join their club. :The headmistress also told them about Seisa, since she is quite different from who she was in the past. However, she slightly changed when Eruna came to the Academy. Seisa also told the headmistress that Eruna has an overwhelming power which has not yet awakened. The headmistress then asked Eruna to bring Seisa back to her true self and she also asked Bimii to train Eruna in order to awaken the overwhelming power within her by giving his body back. After returning to his true form, which was the pink-haired boy who was mentioned earlier and receiving the headmistress’ acknowledgement, the three of them left the room. Then, after Eruna was settled as the club president and their club room was decided, finally, the “After School Paradise Club” is ready. Chapter 2: After School Paradise Club : Eruna is happy to have her own club and club room, albeit with the help of Otone’s points to rent the room. After announcing their club, many of their friends came to give them congratulatory presents. Himi, along with Katai, was the first one to congratulate Eruna and Otone. They gave them a big decorative plant as a present and put it in the middle of the club room. Then Kyoma and Sadamatsu came. Kyoma gave them a cow plushie, since he said that it will remind them to be grateful to the cow who provides them milk. Sadamatsu gave them Lupine flowers, which means ‘a lot of friends’. Next, Asuhi came along with Shigure, who brought a double-bed as a present, which was quickly rejected by Otone and Eruna since the bed was Shigure’s secondhand stuff and apparently has a carving of aiaigasa (love umbrella) of Eruna and Shigure in the headboard, which disgusted Eruna. Asuhi gave them an aromatherapy pot with various aromatherapy scents. Last but not least, Yuto, along with the drama club members, came and said to Eruna that he did not bring anything as a present since apparently their present is assistance to everything Eruna needs regarding her club, which made Eruna happy. Yuto also gave her a spare key of the drama club room, as a symbol that he acknowledged Eruna’s club as the sister club of the drama club. : Since Eruna’s club was based on music and the club activity is something like a band activity, she and Otone went to a musical instruments shop to buy some musical instruments. Seeing that Eruna was broke, Otone offered her some points for purchasing an instrument that she wanted but Eruna refused since she had already bothered Otone by using her points for renting the club room. She also said that she wanted to buy her own instrument with her own points and she felt that there was no suitable instrument for her there. In the end, it was only Otone who purchased a pink guitar for herself. Since Eruna wanted a custom guitar for herself, she asked Kyoma to help her in designing the guitar, to which he agreed. Since it took quite some time to make a custom one, Eruna also started to save her points. : Bimii also started to train them, per the headmistress's request earlier. He used a secret training room to train Eruna, just like what he did to Seisa years ago. Aside from training Eruna, he also sometimes trained Otone and the three of them often sparred together. Not only himself, Bimii also sometimes invited several representatives such as Yuto, Himi, Shigure, and even Kyoma to be guest coaches for Eruna and Otone. Chapter 3: Midterm Battle : Summer has come and so has the Midterm Battle. In the night before the technical meeting was held, Eruna and Otone discussed who the representative of their club should be. Initially, Otone was appointed as the representative since Eruna took the club president position, but Otone said that she probably could not come to fight, as her nervousness was still present and she was afraid that she would do a repeat of the Rookie Battle incident. Eruna then said that she would replace Otone’s position but next time, they should decided who the real representative will be, to which Otone agreed. Like the Rookie Battle, the estimation point system was brought back again on the Midterm Battle. Eruna was shocked to see that the Manga Research Society and Drama Club are actually the clubs which hold the top positions for the Midterm Battle, while the Going-Home Club is the one which is unfavored by everyone, since there is a rumor that the Going-Home Club might boycott the Midterm Battle. : On the first day of Midterm Battle, Eruna, Otone, and Bimii watched the first battle, which is between the Broadcasting Club representative, Haruka Toishi, and the Going-Home Club representative, Seisa Mikagura. Eruna was worried about Seisa since it seems that she did not have any intention to show herself on any battle, and she was hard to meet and contact ever since that time she guided her to the headmistress's room. Seisa finally appeared just before the starting signal rang. Unlike her battle with Eruna, Seisa moved herself into Haruka, who tried to attack her by activating her ability, Thousand Voice. However, Haruka’s ability seemed like it was erased before dealing some damage to Seisa’s crystal and it reappeared again around Haruka, indicating that Seisa activated her ability, Killing Art, and made Haruka lose in the process. : They also watched the second battle which was between Himi and Sadamatsu in the bamboo forest. Unlike the previous battle, the atmosphere was really far from intense. Despite this, the battle went for quite a long time and Sadamatsu won against Himi after activating his ability, Selfish Flower. Seeing Sadamatsu and Himi’s battle made Eruna feel that she should tell Seisa that to enjoy the battle, just like what she did in the past. : When Seisa finally responded to Eruna’s contact and agreed to meet her, Eruna declared that if both of them are able to keep winning battles and meet on the final battle, and if Eruna wins against Seisa in the process, Seisa should leave the going home club and accept her invitation to join her After School Paradise Club. Involved Characters *Eruna Ichinomiya *Otone Fujishiro *Bimii *Himi Yasaka *Meika Katai *Shigure Ninomiya *Seisa Mikagura *The Headmistress *Unknown Girl (cameo) *Sadamatsu Minatogawa *Kyoma Kuzuryuu *Asuhi Imizu *Kumano-san *Usamaru *Yuto Akama *Nyamirin *Tonkyun *Haruka Toishi *Kurumi Narumi (briefly) Illustrations See also *Novels Category:Novels